


G-Dad's First Halloween

by yummycrummy



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Gman is good dad, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummycrummy/pseuds/yummycrummy
Summary: G-Man's never heard of Halloween....Tommy decides to fix that
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	1. Costume Thinking

One sunny Friday afternoon, Tommy came hurrying through the front door with an excited grin on his face, just having come home from school. He looked like he was about to bounce off the walls, which wasn't common, since he loved drinking his soda's almost obsessively. 

"Dad!" The giddy ten-year old exclaimed, spotting his father coming out of the kitchen. He barreled forward and nearly sent G-Man toppling over, had he not caught him just in time. 

"Hello, Tommy." G-Man said with a smile, hoisting Tommy up by under his shoulders to hold him against his chest. "How..was school today?" 

"It was fun! W-We made lots of arts a-a-and crafts, I..um, almost dropped my lunch at lunchtime but I-I didn't! No kids l-laughed at me either." Tommy happily told his dad, kicking his feet joyfully. 

"That's wonderful to hear. What has...gotten you so jovial? Is something going on that I am not aware of?" G-Man asked curiously, placing Tommy down. 

Tommy's smile seemed to grow as he hastily took his backpack off. "W-Well, you know that today is um..Halloween, right?" 

G-Man quirked an eyebrow at that. "I..I'm sorry, Tommy...but.." he hesitated, not wanting to wither his son's mood. "I don't know what that is." 

Tommy looked up at him with an incredulous expression, his eyes widening. "Y-You don't know what..what Halloween is, dad?!" 

"Well...no." G-Man unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck. "I do not. What is it?"

Tommy couldn't help but giggle at his father's lack of knowledge of the holiday. "W-Well..it's a special tradition t-that comes every October on the 31st." He began to explain. "K-Kids, teens, a-and even adults if they want to, dress up in costumes and go outside at night to trick or treat, and get candy." 

G-Man took in Tommy's words like a sponge. He hadn't ever thought about such a tradition. Ever since he brought the small boy into the world, he never realized that whenever Tommy went out on the 31st with his babysitters, (since he was always busy with work) that he was trick or treating. Guilt suddenly began to eat away at him as his face fell into a frown. 

"O-Oh...I..I'm sorry I never asked, I was always so busy, Tommy." G-Man kneeled down to the young boy's height to get to his level. "I should have gone with you every year, but I was always terribly busy. I..I apologize."

Tommy's eyes softened at how genuinely saddened his dad sounded. "I-It's ok, dad. You don't have to feel sad, know why?" 

"Hm..?" 

Suddenly, little arms wrapped themselves around his chest affectionately as Tommy hugged him. His head turned upwards as he gave G-Man a big smile. "'Cause you can come with me this time!" 

G-Man's eyes widened in surprise. "I...can?" 

"Yeah!" Tommy leaned back, still holding onto his father's lapels of his suit. "Y-You can even dress up with me too, if you want." 

"Hm..dress up as what?" G-Man asked. The idea of dressing up in some sort of costume made him feel a tad silly, but he wanted to make Tommy happy, so that's what he would do. 

Tommy seemed to think it over as well for a moment. His yellow eyes squinted as they looked back and forth. "Uhh.." he began, scratching his head. "I-I dunno yet. But I'll help you make one, o..or find one!" 

G-Man smiled warmly down at him, feeling assured that he wouldn't have to stress too much. "Thank you, Tommy." 

"You're welcome! Ooh, ooh, I gotta show you what I made today!" Gently getting off G-Man's lap, Tommy crawled over to his backpack to bring it over to the other man. "I-It's kinda messy but I think y-you'll like it!" 

G-Man watched Tommy scavenge around in his backpack, chuckling softly. "Whatever it may look like...I'm sure it looks great." 

After a couple minutes, Tommy produced a small piece of paper. He turned around, holding it against his chest. "Since I uh, told you all about Halloween, dad, um..I-I made you something about it." 

"Oh? Well, let me take a look. I'd love to see it." G-Man held a patient hand out towards the source of his attention. Tommy shuffled forward shyly, before handing it over. G-Man turned it over to get a better look. His heart melted at the sight.

On the paper was he and Tommy together, as little stick figures, but he could tell which was him and Tommy, judging on the height. Tommy was wearing some sort of giant astronaut helmet with a big, goofy smile on his cartoonish face. G-Man himself was dressed to look like a cat, with the ears and whiskers of course, and still in his suit. He looked funny, to say the least. Around them both were pumpkins and orange hearts dotted everywhere. At the bottom of the page were the words, scribbled in Tommy's chicken scratch but illegible writing, 

Happy Halloween Dad 🧡  
I love you!!!!! Hope you like my picture 

G-Man looked over the picture with fondness. He absolutely adored it. Tommy always loved drawing him stuff. This one was definitely going on the fridge. "I love it, Tommy. Thank you." He said, standing up. "I'll go and put it on the fridge right now." 

"You will?!" Tommy ecstatically said, his smile threatening to jump off his face. "Yay!" 

~~~ 

The picture hung lovingly on the fridge that afternoon, the soft glow of the afternoon sun coming through the windows of the kitchen, casting a yellowish-warm tint against the paper. G-Man and Tommy sat at the table, the latter simply having some tea while Tommy was drawing up some ideas for his costume. 

"So...what do you think I should be?" G-Man asked after a small silence, having been watching his son carefully scribble down whatever it was he was thinking. 

"Y-You could maybe dress up as a..uh..um…" Tommy stopped, gently tapping the end of his pencil against his lips. His eyes lit up as a idea hit him. "You could be a superhero!" 

G-Man blinked. "A superhero?" 

"Y-Yeah, like..like Superman, o-or..or Spiderman, and so many others! I could make you a cape a-and everything!" Tommy was practically jittering with excitement. G-Man smiled. 

"That seems like a nice idea. Are you going to make it for me?" He asked.

Nodding, Tommy reached over and grabbed a few coloured pencils. "I-I'll start working on it right now!" 

"Alright then. I'll be very patient." 

___


	2. Bully Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't frick around with Tommy or else you'll get an angry tall man after you

A few hours later, around noon, Tommy was getting his costume all finished up. He was sitting in the living room on the floor, two blankets and two homemade masks laid out before him. One was yellow, (his favourite!) and the other was blue. G-Man had decided that he would dress up like a superhero like him, so Tommy made sure that his cape and mask would be blue, just like his clothes. 

Tommy carefully used some tape to stick little stars he had drawn onto his own mask. Once he was done, he eagerly placed it over his eyes. Next, he grabbed his cape and tied it around his neck, letting it billow out behind him. He was finally finished! 

"Dad, dad! I'm done!" He called, getting to his feet and, stopping himself, grabbed the other cape and mask in tow before running to the kitchen, his cape fluttering. Entering, he saw G-Man standing near the back door, seemingly looking into the street behind their house. 

G-Man turned to face Tommy, a smile coming to his face. "Very nice, Tommy. You look like exactly like those…'superheroes' you spoke of. I commend your effort." 

Tommy blushed a little at the praise. "Th-Thanks, dad." He said, before remembering the other set he had made.   
"Oh, I-I almost forgot!" he pulled the neatly folded cape out from behind his back, the mask gently laid atop it as if he were presenting his dad with a crown. "I finished your c-costume too!"

G-Man walked over to take the material from Tommy, his eyes scanning over the fabric lovingly. He felt so appreciated he thought he might cry. "Oh, Tommy. I..have said it so many times today. But..thank you." 

If Tommy were the sun then his smile could've lit up the entire room with how big he brightened. "I-I'm so glad you like it! I-I um," he fiddled with the edge of his cape tentatively. "I was wanting to a-ask if uh, if Sunkist could come along with us when w-we go Trick or Treating?" 

G-Man was putting his cape on and mask, his attention being drawn back to Tommy's mention of their lab. "Oh, well, I don't see why not. As...long as she is kept on her leash. I will be the one to take precaution though, Tommy." He said, securing his mask on his face. "I don't want her running off." 

"Okay." Tommy nodded in understanding. "W-We can't let her get into our candy too. S-She'll get sick." 

G-Man nodded. "Alright. Where is she? Are you ready to go?" 

"Yeah. I-I'll go get her. She's up in my room. D-Don't leave without me!" Tommy then ran off, his cape disappearing from behind the kitchen entrance. G-Man shook his head with a small chuckle. 

~~~~~~ 

The streets were dark and brightly lit with the streetlamps along the roads. Many kids of different ages ran around with their friends as they went from house to house. Tommy stayed close to G-Man's side as he held his hand, their capes waving around whenever a slight breeze passed by. In G-Man's free hand he held Sunkist by her leash, making sure she wouldn't get loose. 

"Which house..would you like to go to first?" G-Man asked as they walked. 

Tommy looked around quizzically, his eyes landing on one house that wasn't too occupied with any other kids. There was just two. He pointed toward the house. "That one?" 

G-Man nodded. "Lead the way. I'm right behind you." 

Letting go of his hand, Tommy started to move to the house. Just as the two children left, a group appeared, heading up to the front door. Tommy stopped, going to G-Man's side again. 

"Too many people?" He asked. 

Tommy nodded, taking hold of his father's hand once more. "C-Can..um..we wait, please?" 

"Of course. Don't worry." G-Man said reassuringly, making Tommy smile up at him. He knew that Tommy felt anxious around crowds. Believe it or not, G-Man felt the same way. Groups of people could be a bit overwhelming. They both preferred to be with each other. 

As the group left, Tommy hurried to the house before any other kids showed up. G-Man watched with fascination as Tommy seemed to say something to the woman at the door, before holding out his bag. He looked down at Sunkist, who was sniffing the pavement. Waiting a few more seconds, he turned his head to see Tommy coming back to him. He held out his hand as if on cue, and the boy took it. 

They both continued on, stopping at many houses. Tommy suggested that G-Man could try 'tricking or treating' as well, but the government man had declined, saying that he only wanted to watch. And also that he had to watch after Sunkist. 

It went on like this for another hour. By now it was nearing 9:30, and Tommy was getting tired. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Mm.."

G-Man noticed his fatigue and smiled. "Home time?" 

Tommy shook his head. "Can I just..go to one more house?" 

G-Man rolled up his sleeve to check his watch. "Hm, alright. You don't have school tomorrow but I..still want you to have a good rest." 

"Okay, dad." Tommy turned around, facing the many houses they had come across. He saw one nearby. "I'll go to that one. C-Can I uh, go to this one by myself? I wanna be...in..inde..inde…"

"Independent?" G-Man finished slowly for him. 

"Y-Yeah. Can I, please?" 

Nodding, the government man walked Tommy to the house's lawn, standing just in eye view so he could watch out for him. Tommy made his way to the doorstep, bag at ready. As the young boy knocked on the door, he didn't notice a small group of teens coming to the same house. G-Man saw them immediately but chose to not to intervene, wanting Tommy to atleast try. 

As the man at the door gave them their candy and closed the door, Tommy started making his way back to G-Man, until one of the boys decided to speak up. "Hey, kid." 

Tommy stopped, turning to face the group. He felt uncomfortable by the way they were smirking at him. "U-Um..yes?" 

"How much candy do you got? A lot?" The one who had called to him asked, stepping forward. He looked to be in high school. A fifteen year old, possibly. Tommy nodded nervously. He wasn't used to older kids talking to him. 

"Oh. Then..you wouldn't mind if I helped myself?" The kid suddenly grabbed Tommy's bag away from him. Tommy gasped in shock. He tried taking his bag, but one of the other boys roughly shoved him back, almost making him fall onto the ground. The boys barked with laughter as the one who had taken his candy began rifling through it as if it belonged to him. 

Tommy sniffled, tears brimming in his eyes. "H-Hey..c-can..c-can I..I have my candy b-back, please?" His stammering increased due to his growing anxiety, and it only made the boys chortle in response. 

"Aw wh-w-what?" Bully 1 (let's just label them as that) teased, mimicking Tommy's stutter. "You want your candy back? Then come on, take it." He lifted the bag high in the air, out of Tommy's reach. "C'mon. Take it."

Tommy knew it was no use but he tried anyway, jumping to grab his bag. The kid just kept lifting it higher, laughing along with his friends. 

Meanwhile, G-Man stood not too far away, his gaze unblinking as he watched the boys mess with Tommy. He wasn't a man who would use violence, but those boys made something in him want to choose that. He looked down at Sunkist and suddenly blinked away, quickly teleporting home to drop her off. She would only get in the way. 

As the boys kept teasing Tommy, G-Man returned seconds later right in front of the boys, keeping Tommy behind him as he towered over the four. They stopped their obnoxious giggling as soon as they saw the 6ft man above them, glaring at them with his piercing blue eyes. 

"I would...gladly appreciate it...if you would give my son back his bag." G-Man slowly said, before leaning in close to the boy in front who held Tommy's bag in his grasp. "Right now." 

The bully gulped, his hand shaking as he handed Tommy's bag over, stepping away from them both as he faced his terrified friends. "L-Let's get out of here guys." He said. They didn't argue with him, and soon the four had hurried off down the street, obviously shitting their pants at witnessing such a scary person. 

G-Man let out a relieved breath once they were gone. He turned to Tommy, seeing him tremble as he was still shaken up from getting messed up. Kneeling down, he raised a hand to wipe a few lingering tears off the boy's cheek. 

"It's alright, Tommy. They're gone now…" G-Man softly told him, petting his hair to try and soothe him. "Are you...?" He looked over his body, trying to spot any injuries or marks.

"O-Oh. I-I'm fine." Tommy said, noticing what his father was implying. He rubbed his arms, sniffling again. "Thanks. I..I don't know why they did that.." 

"Some...times, people like that have a reason to. They want to feel important. Well," G-Man straightened his tie, still peeved at seeing what had just transpired. "Those boys won't be around you again. If they come near you...you will come to me. Alright?" 

Tommy nodded, looking down at the pavement. "I..I wanna go home." 

"Understood. Here is your bag." G-Man handed it to him as he stood. "Oh, and Tommy.."

Tommy looked up at him curiously. 

"You can eat as much candy as you want." He said with a smile, adding a wink for good measure. "But ah..n..not too much. Wouldn't want you to get an upset stomach." He quickly put in. 

Tommy giggled. "Okay. But I'll only eat it if you eat it with me. Y-You helped me, after all." 

G-Man smiled. "That seems fair enough. Shall we?" He held out his hand. 

Tommy took it, feeling a lot better than before. "Yeah." 

They both vanished from sight with a small flash of blue and yellow. 

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> DONT MESS WITH G-DAD


End file.
